I Tried
by BlueLight98
Summary: I tried, I really did. Start a new life with my mother, a new family, new friends. I even tried to ignore that my dad's in jail, but sometimes..enough is enough. TohruxKyo


**Author's note: Hi! So basically this is my first Fruits Basket story and I'm really excited to write it!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Fruits Basket**

**Things You should know: Well basically you should all know that I'm changing it up. For one thing, people will not be turning into animals, and some of the characters from the show may not be in the story. I know, I'm sorry. On the other hand though, some things will in fact stay the same. Like for example Tohru not having a mother. BY THE WAY THIS IS A TOHRU AND KYO STORY, I happen to think they're adorable. **

**-------------**

_The afternoon air shook all around the open sky, a beautiful disaster of colors and the arising sounds of children giggling and falling filled the air. _

_"And here we are Kyo, our new home," his mother smiled, she pulled up on the smooth driveway and the little boy in the backseat struggled to get out. A calm suburbia of a neighborhood, nothing seemed likely to happen in this small town._

_"Mom, when's daddy coming?" the little boy asked, he watched as his mother walked towards the front door. She dropped the heavy load of books in her hands at the dim mention of her husband._

_"Oh, Kyo..." she whispered Kyo soon ran to his mother, worried._

_"Ack! What happened!" he squealed as he attempted to pick up the fallen books._

_"Kyo, sweetie. We have to come to an understanding, sit down," Kyo nodded, he sat on the sidewalk along with his mother and he listened intently to the neighbors._

_"Tohru! Tohru no!" the little girl's father cries as her mother laughed next to him. They watched as their daughter zoomed across the front yard, she laughed with joy as their dog barked in delight at the happy family._

_"Zoom! Look I'm an airplane! Mommy, daddy look!" the little girl cried in joy. _

_"Kyo," he was forced to look at his mother's sad face once more, "Honey, your father isn't coming."_

_"How come?" he asked with a frown._

_"Your father, he...has another family he needs to take care of," she attempted to explain._

_"Okay, but mommy. He has to come and take care of us too," Kyo said and gave her a weak smile. _

_"No," she sighed deeply, "Daddy is gone, he left us for another family. He's not coming with us anymore, he's not...living with us anymore," she whispered, she watched in horror as Kyo's eyes filled with tears._

_"Don't say that! You just want me to hate him! I don't believe you! I don't!" Kyo yelled, tears streamed down his cheeks. Kyo's mother held him tight in her arms, tears fell from her eyes as well. The girl next door had finally stopped zooming across the lawn. She watched as Kyo cried in his mother's arms, the girl's parents quickly ran to her side and attempted to keep her from watching._

_"Tohru! Stop staring, Let's give them some space," her mother said trying to pull her inside the house, Tohru pulled her hand back and climbed over the bushes separating her house from Kyo's house._

_"Tohru get back here!" Her father yelled, she ignored him._

_"Hi," she whispered as she approached the crying family. Kyo blinked and angrily wiped away at his tears, he stares at the girl._

_"Hi," he chokes, his mother still cried._

_"Why are you crying for?" she asked, plopping down on the sidewalk next to him._

_"Daddy isn't coming fast enough," he said, she nodded._

_"I know! I can wait with you, then we can make it happy!" she smiled, Kyo frowned at her._

_"You're weird," Kyo sniffed._

_"And you're a boy, but that's okay," she grinned, her beautiful blue eyes sparkled as her two long brown pigtails blew in the air._

_"Well, okay. But don't be weird," Kyo said, smiling slightly. She frowned at him and looked up at the sky._

_"Um, okay. But...how do I do that?" she asked, confused._

_"I don't know, don't be all smiley wiley all the time, okay?" he said, she nodded._

_"Okay, as long as you don't cry you big baby," she said and laughed, he frowned at her this time._

_"Stupid girl, with your eyes that look like water, Oh I know! You can be water bug! HA WATER BUG!" Kyo laughed._

_"Well you're a weirdo with orange hair! So you can be weirdo carrot! Or...carrot weirdo!" Tohru said in defense. Kyo's mother had stopped crying, but now rolled on the floor and laughed at the two. Tohru's parents just ended up laughing at the pair as well. _

_"My real name is Tohru Honda though," Tohru said, sticking out her hand. _

_"Like the car? Honda? Do you have a car shop!" Kyo asked excitedly._

_"No I do not!" she said, her cheeks burned red._

_"Oh, oh well. My name is Kyo Soma," he said taking her hand._

_**That was the first time I had moved to this part of town, it's where I began my new life with my mother. Then I didn't understand what she meant by dad not coming back to live with us, I know better now of course. He cheated on her by running off to another woman, that went on for about three years. Enough time for him to start a new family elsewhere, so we left him. That day was also the first time that I had met Tohru Honda, and since then she's been my best friend. I haven't been living here for a very long time, I moved here when I was eight, I'm sixteen now and in those little years that I have lived here, a good amount has happened. **_

_**First off when I was ten, this happened.**_

_"Kyo! Kyo darling!" mom called him from the kitchen. Kyo ran from the living room and towards the kitchen, his messy orange hair flying behind him._

_"Mom! Where--" she was in the kitchen with a tall man and a boy a little taller than Kyo. The two looked similar to each other, each wearing a stern look on their face like a smile couldn't possibly be cracked on either of them._

_"What...What's going on?" Kyo asked, a bright smile slowly began to turn his mother's face pink._

_"You remember Haji? Right?" she asked, Kyo nodded. He knew that Haji and his mother had gone out for the past five months and that she really liked him. He however never knew the man had a son._

_"Well, Kyo. He asked me to marry him!" she screamed in delight, she grabbed Haji into a soft and passionate kiss as Kyo stared at her in disbelief._

_"WHAT!?" Kyo was surprised to hear the other boy protest this as well. _

_"Father! You...but..._

_"You haven't even gone out for a year!" Kyo interrupted, the other boy glared at him._

_"Will you two calm down," Haji yelled, he grabbed his son by the arm._

_"Yuki, just...calm down. We're going to get married whether you like it or not, and that's final,"_

_**And Yuki's dad meant business, the two dated for five months, got engaged for two, and finally got married in less than a year. So basically it was good-bye happy family of two, and hello step father Haji and step brother Yuki. Yuki is actually a pretty great guy, once you get passed the fact that he's a year older than me so he finds his job to be picking on me since I'm officially his "little brother" now. That was a long sentence, but anyway, that was how our crazy family got started, but eventually more happened in my life.**_

_**I had grown really attached to Tohru's family, they we're basically my second family. She'd either be at my house, or I'd be at her house. It was all going fine, I especially loved Tohru's mom, she would always be so nice to me and treat me like I was her own son and I think I started to love her as a real mother. Or at least as my second mother, that is until I was twelve.**_

_**That's when this happened.**_

_"Hey Kyo, look what I found!" Tohru said as she hopped over the bushes around her house. He stopped what he was doing to look at her._

_"What?" _

_"Look!" she squealed looking down at her cupped hands, Kyo stumbled over his feet and walked over to her, and gasped at what was inside._

_"Tohru! Put it back!" Kyo said attempting to grab the baby bird out of her hands._

_"No! Be careful! It fell out of my tree and I don't think it can fly freely yet, I'm going to keep it until it can," she said happily. Kyo rolled his eyes at her._

_"Whatever you want, just make sure not to kill the poor thing. I'll be right back, I'm gonna get my backpack and we can walk to school," he said and ran inside his house to grab his backpack. Kyo then ran back outside towards Tohru, he walked out the front door when suddenly he heard the bullets of a gun firing off. _

_Kyo turned around to see Tohru running towards the streets, a woman on a motorcycle was being shot down by a man in a car. Kyo sprinted towards Tohru and pulled her to the ground._

_"MOM!" Tohru screamed, the bird twitching wildly in her hands. _

_"TOHRU! CALM DOWN!" Kyo screamed, holding her in his arms as he attempted to keep her to the ground. They watched in horror as the motorcycle exploded as the last bullet was shot, tears streamed down Tohru's face. The street in front of them filled with heat and the engulfing fire, Kyo's head spun and his heart dropped at the sight of the recognizable motorcycle...Tohru's mom..._

_"Kyo! Kyo!" she cried into his chest, he held her tight unable to hold back his own tears._

_"Kyo take Tohru inside! Go!" Kyo's mother said as she pushed them inside the house, she ran towards the scene. _

_"Kyo!" she sobbed, he rested his head on hers, feeling the world around him begin to fall..._

_**That day was the hardest thing I've ever had to dealt with, I'd seen Tohru cry before, but it was mostly because of stupid little things. Like she was afraid that her dad would hate her if she didn't get him the right gift, or that she was afraid I was mad at her or something. But I had never seen her cry like that before, and at the funeral for her mother, it got even worse. Her father didn't go, he couldn't bare to deal with it so he got drunk the entire day, so Tohru had no one to help her out, except me. I wasn't sure of what to do, but I somehow made her feel better, that was when I knew I could never dare see Tohru cry like that again...I wouldn't let anyone make her cry like that again. **_

_**Her father soon developed a drinking problem, he still has it today and he refuses to go to rehab for it, and Tohru doesn't know how to convince him. Our father's haven't been very good with us lately. **_

_**Finally on my sixteenth birthday, I found out the worst thing. I was watching the news with Yuki when suddenly I found myself staring right into the face of my father, he was sent to jail for murdering the family he had bred when me and my mom left, and he was also the killer...of Tohru's mom. I'm not sure about what he was looking for, but he was drunk when he was looking for it and shot the first thing that seemed like a challenge. I'm sure it would have been me and Tohru if her mother hadn't been there first.**_

_**That same day my mother and Tohru threw me a surprise party and my mom bought me the motorcycle I had always wanted, but...I wasn't happy with it. I wasn't happy at all that day, so I went, got drunk, took the motorcycle for a spin, and then crashed it. The next morning I woke up in the hospital, my bike completely destroyed. The doctor's said that I was in shock or something, but I felt like I was more in a wanting of revenge, but I didn't know what to do about it.**_

_**So that's my life from back then...so now you can know about now. There's the step father who turned out to be pretty great after all, but I refuse to admit it. Yuki, the obnoxious older brother who kind of wants my best friend, my best friend Tohru who has turned heads at my school, mostly from guys and hates it, my overprotective mother who is slowly becoming more and more sick. My real father who's in jail, my destroyed bike, and then there's me, the kid everyone is waiting to see what he'll do next.**_

"Kyo, Kyo Soma!" Mr. Koji says from across the room, Kyo quickly jerks his head up from his desk. The sunlight from the window next to him bringing pain into his eyes.

"'Ey, Mr. Koji," Kyo says shielding his eyes from the light.

"Kyo, how do you expect to pass my class if you spend it sleeping!" Mr. Koji says outraged.

"I dunno, maybe I can just...hear things better when I'm asleep," Kyo responds, shrugging. He hears a handful of giggles all around the room and looks at the girl next to him. She bats her eyelashes at him, smiling as he winks at her.

"And that's another problem! You spend most of your time flirting with the girls around you!" Mr. Koji yells, flustered. Kyo leans against his chair and puts his arms behind his head.

"Nah, you're seeing things. C'mon Mr. Koji give me a break, I'm trying!" Kyo blurts out.

"Isn't he adorable when he's desperate?" a girl in the front row asks.

"Definitely," the other girls respond in awe, the guy's in the class quickly turn away from the scene, jealousy running coldly through their veins.

"Kyo! Look at what you are! A distraction to my class!" Mr. Koji exclaims angrily.

"Just because he can't get a single girl--" Kyo whispers to another girl in front of him, she giggles.

"WHAT WAS THAT SOMA!?" Mr. Koji yells flabbergasted.

"Deh...I love you?" Kyo chuckles, the rest of the class bursts out laughing.

"KYO SOMA!"

"Hey hear that? It's the bell!" Kyo smiles quickly getting up at the sound of the irritating bell, he drops one of his books to the ground, and a girl quickly picks it up for him.

"Here you go Kyo," she smiles seductively, her brilliant shine of red hair falling towards her back, and her large brown eyes flashing dangerously. Kyo chuckles nervously.

"Heh, thanks," he says taking the book from her, she pulls the collar of his shirt so that his ear was at her lips.

"The name is Sherry, don't forget it," she whispers finally letting him go. Kyo gulps as he watches Sherry leave, her walk like a choir of angels, at least to him it was.

"KYO SOMA!" Mr. Koji yells once more, Kyo turns to look at him. The vain in Mr. Koji's forehead was beginning to throb, time for Kyo to leave.

"See you later Mr. Koji!" Kyo yells before running out of the classroom.

"KYO SOMAAAAAA!"

-----------------------

"Tohru! Tohru! Tohru!" Kyo calls from the hallways, looking around for his best friend. She was no where in sight, he was getting worried.

"Yuki! Where's Tohru?" Kyo says grabbing his older brother, he shrugs. His dark violet hair and eyes to match hypnotized almost anyone, and his kind expression and soft voice always brought a faint hope in someone's heart.

"I don't know, with some guy outside I think," Yuki says pushing himself out of Kyo's firm grip, "Careful Kyo, someone's stealing your girl," Yuki says laughing.

"She's not my girl!" Kyo yells back outraged, he rolls his eyes before making his way outside towards the front steps of the school. He finally spots her wavy flowing brown hair, he could recognize her anywhere, it was actually kind of strange. Kyo quickly runs towards her, he spies a guy he doesn't know standing before her, his hands beginning to encircle her body.

"W...what are you doing?" she asks, trembling.

"Tohru, I want you," he whispers.

"N...no...stop..." she gulps feeling his hands beginning to go up her skirt.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Kyo's voice suddenly pops up, he quickly pushes the guy away from Tohru and throws a punch at his jaw, feeling warm blood begin to trickle down his hand.

"You stupid whore! They told me you liked me! I was just making a move, damn!" the guy yells angrily running away. Kyo watches him go, spitting on the ground. He finally turns around to look at Tohru, she was looking away from him, her hands shaking.

"You okay?" he asks, sitting down on the grass, she nods sitting herself down next to him.

"Sorry, I...I did like him, but I didn't think that was the right way to get on my good side. It was a good thing that I didn't want him to touch me...right? Even though I did like him?" she asks edging closer to him, Kyo nods allowing her to put her head on his shoulder as he hugged his knees. They sat on the school steps together, watching as the sun began to set around them and the students finally beginning to leave.

"You're not mad at me Kyo, right?" she asks, he shakes his head.

"You're crazy, no I'm not mad at you. I woulda been mad at you if I hadn't shown up and seen that guy feel you up. Tohru, you have to be stronger than that," Kyo says resting his head on hers.

"I know! It's hard for me Kyo, you know how I am," she says, yawning.

"Yeah, well..."

"But you we're looking for me for something?" Tohru asks lifting her head back up, Kyo frowns at her.

"I was?"

"Well weren't you gonna say something or something?" Tohru thinks.

"Uh...OH YEAH! Okay, so I saw _the _most amazing girl in Mr. Koji's class and it was so weird because I had never noticed her before and--"

"Hasn't it almost been three months since we started school. How did you not notice her if you think she's sooo amazing?" Tohru asks, feeling slightly crestfallen.

"Uh, I don't know. Does it matter?"

"Not really but--"

"Then whatever, so anyway I think she's really into me and I think I may be into her, and I want us to hang out and stuff. Do you think it would be okay?" he asks, Tohru glares at him.

"But you just broke up with Mandy! How can you recover so quickly! I know for a fact that the poor girl is still sad about your break up!" Tohru says outraged.

"Mandy? But why should I have to wait if I want someone else, it's not my fault. 'Sides I broke up with her for a reason, she was to whiny and blah. Not exciting enough, and I think this chick might be," Kyo smiles to himself, Tohru rolls her eyes.

"C'mon we'd better head home," Tohru says.

"Okay, but Tohru! Seriously, would it really be wrong of me to ask this girl out just because of Mandy?" Kyo asks, confused.

"Let me ask you, what is this girl's name?" Tohru asks, Kyo opens his mouth, then closes it. Then opens it again, and closes it again.

"Something that rhymes with Cherry---"

"SHERRY!?" Tohru yells out, Kyo nods.

"Yeah how did you--"

"KYO! I was talking to some friends of mine, and they all say that she's a whore," Tohru says quickly stopping him in his place.

"How so?" Kyo asks beginning to climb a tall tree, Tohru following him up.

"They said that all she wants is one thing, and the guys she's done it with usually fall completely in love with her, and then she breaks their heart right when she's done with them," Tohru explains, her hands aching from the tree's rough exterior.

"And what exactly does she want?" Kyo asks, staring up at the tree's tall branches.

"Are you kidding!? Obviously all she wants is...uh..._sex,__" _Tohru whispers, Kyo stares at her.

"What?!" He yells before slipping.

"Kyo!" Tohru screams and leans over to grab his hand so that he doesn't fall out of the tree.

"Woot, woot! Hey hottie, you me movies!" A group of boys yell as they ride past Tohru and Kyo by the tree, her skirt flapping in the wind. She blushes a deep red before attempting to pull down her skirt.

"Hey shut it!" Kyo yells angrily, but before he could say more, Tohru quickly let's him go to fix her skirt and he falls to the ground, face first.

"Oooh, so scared," the boys laugh and they quickly pedaled away.

"Damn kids..." Kyo whispers, getting up and rubbing at his head.

"Tohru? Are you okay?" Kyo asks looking up at the tree's green leaves, she was no where in sight.

"KYO!" She screams, he suddenly sees her falling out of the tree.

"Whoa...wait...HANG ON!" Kyo yells running towards her, he quickly catches her bridal style. Feeling her shake in his arms, he breathes heavily.

"This...we are not climbing trees together, again," Kyo smiles, Tohru nods in agreement. He sets her down on the ground, watching the children around them playing tag and jumping into the lake with joy. The park around them filling them both with laughter, as they both fall on the ground happily.

"My god what a day," Kyo laughs.

"Yeah, and your face...when I was falling! My god Kyo!" Tohru giggles, her laugh bringing joy to his ears.

"Whatever, your face when I fell, that was high-larious," Kyo smirks, Tohru rolls her eyes.

"Weirdo Carrot," Tohru grins.

"Pshhh, whatever--" he suddenly sees the gleaming water of the lake, so inviting.

"Tohru, walk with me," he says suddenly getting up, Tohru frowns at him but stands anyway.

He leads her to the lake, the fresh breeze running its hands through her hair, filling the air with her fresh scent. She leans down to look at the lake, seeing her reflection once more, how she hated it.

"What are we looking at?" she asks curiously.

"Just at some girl splashing in the water," Tohru stares at him confused.

"What girl?"

"Well---" she was suddenly thrust in the water, her body reaching the cold water first, she screams.

"KYO SOMA! WHAT WAS THAT!?" She screams in rage as Kyo rolls on the ground laughing, his eyes filling with tears of joy.

"Now you really are a water bug!" Kyo laughs, she quickly swims out of the water, soaking wet.

"Kyo!" she yells in outrage, he smiles at her.

"Race you home!" Kyo yells after her, sprinting away from the park.

"KYO SOMAA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

---------

**Author's note: So yeah, my first chapter was kind of uneventful. Don't worry though, the true story begins next chapter! Oh and just as a warning, I might not be updating to much all the time. I have two other stories running and I have issues with balancing my time, but I will try my best. Well the, until later readings! Thanks!**


End file.
